a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for cleaning dirt and other soil from footwear, and, more particularly, to a foot pressure actuated apparatus for removing soil from footwear using a spray of water.
b. Background Art
The problem of soil being tracked into a dwelling on the bottom of a shoe, boot or other article of footwear has, of course, existed since time immemorial. Perhaps the most odious example is animal excrement, such as dog feces, but mere dirt and earth often cake and collect on the bottom of footwear, such as the boots of a person working in a garden or the shoes of a person walking on a muddy path.
The simplest attempt to deal with this problem, apart from merely trying to kick the soil off against a rock or post, has been the ordinary doormat. However, while the cleaning action of doormats may be acceptable for light accumulations of dirt and debris, it is wholly inadequate for heavy, caked mud or other soil. Moreover, it is unacceptable to have large “globs” of soil, particularly excrement, accumulate on the doormat, where it may be tracked through the entryway and into the dwelling by subsequent users; cleaning doormats, in turn, is a notoriously difficult and unpleasant task.
A related approach has been to provide a grate, usually constructed of metal, that is positioned over a shallow well into which the soil falls. The cost and nature of these assemblies is such that they are generally suited to installation only at public, commercial or institutional facilities, and moreover, their ability to remove soil is no better (and in some cases worse) than that of typical doormats. In a few versions, the grates have been positioned over sewers or otherwise provided with a flow of water to carry soil away from the well, however these features render the apparatus even more complex and less suitable for residential use.
A variety of shoe scrubbing devices and brushes have also been proposed or developed over the years. The earliest and simplest of these devices generally employed a frame or other structure on which the brushes or bristled members are arranged at various angles, for pressing against the bottom and side or sides of a shoe as it is drawn against or through the device. While perhaps more effective at removing soil than an ordinary doormat, such devices are messy to use and tend to smear the soil over the surfaces of the shoe. Moreover, they are tedious and tiring to use, since the user must move the foot back and forth repetitively in order to create the scrubbing action. In more recent years there has been an attempt to overcome this latter problem by using motorized brushes of one form or another, but this has grossly increased cost and complexity and has introduced new liability problems. In some instances, an accompanying flow of water has been provided to wash away the soil dislodged by the rotating/reciprocating brushes, but at the cost of further compounding the complexity of such devices.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus for removing soil from an article of footwear in a rapid and effective manner. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an apparatus that does not cause the removed soil to accumulate at an entryway or other pathway subject to foot traffic. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that is suitable for use in a residential environment, and that is adaptable to being positioned in a variety of locations. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that is convenient and comfortable for the user to operate. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture, and that is reliable and durable in operation.